The Judgment
by Cilo
Summary: A Judgement is called forth. The Judgment is to find a perfect key to make Voldemort the evilest of evil. Ginny's past comes back and it's about to haunt her till her death.


**The Judgment**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Dream**

"Bravery. Come forth." Came a loud voice that came from above, the voice making an echo in the enormous room. A soft pitter-patter of a barefoot person could be heard; a slender female comes forth wearing some robes of gold. She reaches a tall thrown, that is rested upon a high balcony, crossing her ankles, and she bows down low.

"What do you wish, my lord?" She says, her bow still in motion.

"Stand strait, Bravery. Then I shall tell you." The voice calls down to her.

"Yes, Lord. What ever you say." The girl slowly rises, bringing her hands to her sides, her back going strait and her body is now completely stiff.

"Good, Bravery. You have learned well." The voice praised.

"I thank you, Lord. I have learned that if I do wrong-" The female gets cut short.

"Out of turn, Bravery! You know what happens! _Hingato!_" The voice filled with anger. Then he casts a spell and a deep cut splits the slender female's cheek. She yelps in a surprise, but her body is still stiff as it was before.

"Well at least you stopped crying all the bloody time." The voice stated, "Saying all this shit about how "The boy who lived" would come and save your life. I don't see him yet. Maybe he's happy with out you. Have you thought of that, Miss Bravery?"

"M...might I say something, Sir?" Bravery asked.

"Go ahead, Bravery. Don't say anything rude or I'll cut your other cheek too."

"Why do you want me?"  
  
He chuckles, "What do you think? You're my key to everything! Your whole body can make me unstoppable I am just waiting for your hero, "The boy who lived" to die so I can do the ceremony without him ALWAYS being in my way! Now you got me angry. Lets just have a little punishment. _Hingato, Hingato, Hingato, Hingato!_"

A new slash was on her other cheek, her chest, her neck and one on her wrist. She began screaming in pain her face now drenched with blood. Some people in black robes came and took her away. Her hands covering her face, making her hands dirty with blood; she began sobbing into her palms muttering, "No. No. No." repeatedly.

"Gin! Ginny! Wake up! Ginny!" A female called to Ginny.

"Her... Hermione? What are you doing?" Ginny said, opening her eyes.

"Ginny, why were you screaming "no" a lot?" Hermione said, concern feeding on her words.

"What do you mean, Mione?" She rolled over toward the voice. Ginny's friend had the most bushy hair Ginny has ever seen, Ginny often thought about what it might be like to have that kind of hair. Ginny always thought that Hermione's hair would be a hassle to take care of.

"Well you were talking in your sleep and it woke me up. You were talking weirdly, like you were afraid of something happening. Since you are awake now... want to go back to sleep? It's only 4 in the morning." Hermione sounded really tired to Ginny.

"You go ahead. I don't think I can sleep anymore. I'll just go downstairs for a glass of milk. Maybe some cookies too." Ginny smirks in the dark. "If I get sleepy again I'll come right back."

"You better" Hermione said dreamily.

Ginny then got out of bed and walked to the door, turning around, looking around her room one last time, she opens the door and steps out. She then closes the door and sighs deeply, tears start running down her cheeks and she feels her wrist burn. She looks down at her wrist and sees that it's bleeding like in her dream. But all of her other cuts from the dream weren't even there. Could this be torture?

She regained her composure and began walking down the stairs, most of the steps made loud creaks. She did not want to wake anyone but she just had to get downstairs away from her bed. Away from all sleeping places. She NEVER wanted another dream like that for a long time. She didn't want to dream again.

A creak behind her made her jump; She turned around and saw what looked like a monster in the dark. His hair looked like he got in a fight. Ginny instantly knew it was the one and only, Harry Potter.

"Ginny, why are you up?" He asked, he didn't sound tired this made Ginny worry.

"I could ask you the same question." She said, moving her hand to her hips and cocking her head to her left, moving her hip to the same side as her cocked head.

"I had a weird dream... I woke Ron up. I guess I was talking."

"Funny I woke Hermione up with mine. What were you saying when you woke up?"

"Err..."

"What can't you say?"

"Well uh..."

"Harry, say it."

"Um..." He scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"Spit it out."

"I was screaming, "Not Ginny! Not Ginny! I..." I don't want to say the rest..." Her laughed uncomfortably. "What about you? What did you do to wake up Herms?"

Ginny blushed slightly, "I was screaming "no" a lot."

"What did you do to your wrist?"

"Nothing!" She just noticed that her hip was wet with blood. Her wrist bled right threw her pajamas. "The dream did it."

"Did what?"

"The slash on my wrist."

"Oh."

"The guy cast a spell on me that makes slashes on your body."

"I see." They stood in silence for quite some time. They didn't know how long because they were thinking about their dreams. Maybe it was the same thing? Was it? Could it be that they both had similar dreams?

"Ginny." Harry broke the silence.

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny replied.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She looked towards the outline of Harry.

"Well, I am just sorry." Harry told her but Ginny was still curious to what he was trying to say sorry for.

"Why don't we get some tea to drink? Maybe we could talk? It helps sometimes. To talk to someone about what troubles you." Ginny finally asked.

"Sure, Ginny. We'll talk over tea." Harry started down the stairs again, following his lead; Ginny began climbing down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Ginny got two tea bags and two mugs set them on the table and put one bag inside of each cup. Instantly there was hot water in the cups and tea was instantly made. Ginny then slid one mug to Harry and kept one for her. They sat sipping their tea, in silence, for a few minutes until a large GONG of the clock, startled them both.

"So... What to talk about?" Ginny said.

"I don't really know. Here let me wrap your wrist up, it looks horrible." Harry ripped off one of his sleeves. Ginny extended her arm out. He took her arm and began wrapping the fabric around Ginny's wrist. She winced every time the fabric was tightened around her wrist. Harry tied a knot and kept his hands on hers. Ginny blushed slightly.

"Was Voldemort in your dream, Ginny?" Harry asked unexpectedly.

"..." She hesitated, "...He was the one who made the cut."

"Was the incantation "_Hingato_"?" He said sadly.

Ginny's face lost most of its color. She looked into her mug and nodded slightly, a small tear dropping into the mug.

"I saw what he did to you. That's why I am sorry." He squeezed her hand softly.

"You were seeing through his eyes. You saw what he did. You saw him call me Bravery?" A few more of Ginny's tears fall into the mug.

"Yes." Harry pulled up his chair beside her, bringing his mug with him. He then put an arm around Ginny's shoulder and pulled her close to him, Ginny's head resting on his shoulder. With his head resting on her head. They stayed in that position for a while, until the sun rose at seven. They were just about to fall asleep but then...

"Hey Harry! What are you doing?" Ron called from the top of the steps

"Drinking tea!" He yelled back. That was part truth.

"Is my Mum up?" Ron shouted.

"Don't know, Ron." Ginny called.

"Ginny, you're with Harry?" Ron asked, sounding like he was coming down.

"Ginny and I are just having tea!" Harry said afraid.

"Why do you sound guilty? It's not like you are cuddled with my sister. That'd be really awkward if you were." Ron called sounding very close. Ginny and Harry scattered away from each other, both blushing deeply.

"Why are you up so early, Ron? You usually sleep in till noon." Ginny said.

"Well Harry said he'd practice with me." Ron answered. Harry nodded in agreement.

"May I join?" Ginny asked sweetly. "I am trying out for chaser this year."

"Only if Harry doesn't mind." Ron went to get some food.

"I don't." Harry smiled towards Ginny, blushing.

"Okay then it's settled. Ginny will practice with us." Ron said turning around with some toast in his hand.

"Did you close the toast bag?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Sis." Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Wow you can be a lot like Mum."

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing."

"You said I was like Mum?" Ginny rose from her chair.

"Y... yes." Ron said with fear.

"I am not like her you great prat!" Her voice raised and Ron started to run for it.

"Oh no. You're not getting away from Ginny Weasley!" Her voice shouted at him. She then chased after him. They ran around the stairs in a complete circle. Starting at the kitchen, into the living room, turned down a corner into a corridor, around to the front door, down another corridor and back to the kitchen. Ginny then got smart and stayed exactly where she was, turning around and waiting. Ron ran strait smack into Ginny. Ginny rolled him over and began strangling him.

Ron started to change colors when Harry came to the rescue. [A/N: Muahahahahahaha!] Harry did the most daring thing, coming close to Ginny's side, she is still strangling Ron like she'd rung a sponge out. Harry then pulled her face toward him and planted a kiss right on Ginny's lips.

Ginny's eyes opened widely in surprise, released her grip on Ron, sat up, closed her eyes and closed her eyes, enjoying Harry's rough lips against hers. She could feel her heart become like a flutter in her chest in just a sweet little, closed mouth, kiss. When he finished the kiss. Her eyes didn't open for a few minutes, as if she was still in her little world. 'This is how it feels to kiss Harry.' Her dreams didn't even match up to the kiss they just shared. Which made her wonder about other things.

"What... is... the... meaning of... this?" Ron said still gasping for breath. His face stayed diss-colored not because he was out of breath but because he didn't believe what just happened. His best friend just kissed his little sister. "I guess I'll just leave you both alone then!" He stormed up the stairs afterwards.

"Ron wait!" Harry called at Ron, going after him but then Ginny stopped him grabbing his arm and pulling him down.

"Don't it'll only make him upset. He's going to go talk to his girl-friend." She rolled her eyes.

"Girl-what?"

"Friend. Hermione and Ron have been dating for a while now."

"How long?"

"About two months." Ginny looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"And they didn't tell me?" Harry sounded angry.

"Oh I only found out yesterday. I caught them snogging in my room before we went to sleep last night. I was in the bathroom, doing the bedtime routine. I went back to my room after completing my routine. I saw them on Hermione's cot. They were deeply snogging. I did my best "Mum" impression and cleared my throat. You should have seen their faces. It was priceless. Hermione told me the whole story after Ron left the room."

Harry laughed, "So that's why he was blushing!"

"Mmmhmm." She blushed slightly.

"What? Why are you blushing?"

"Your kiss."

"Was it that bad?"

"No. It was..." She falls over, falling asleep suddenly. Harry caught her and laid her against his body. He suddenly was tired also and faded in to a deep sleep.

"Bravery! _Hingato! _ Wake up! _Hingato!_" The lord commanded. She screamed as a slash is made on her back and another on the bottom of her right breast.

"I am up you bastard!" Bravery called.

"A little snotty today aren't you, Bravery?" He raised his wand and shouted, "_Hingato!_" She screamed louder then ever as her belly gets a four-inch wide slash right across, a very deep slash as well. She begins to weep loudly.

"Shows you right you Bitch. You're a bitch aren't you? My slave. Pity. You were a nice bitch-"

"Ginny! Wake up! Ginny!" Someone was calling her. She had to open her eyes! She couldn't. She was to hurt. She could feel the cold blood on her skin. She could feel all the pain; it felt like it was thumping with her heart.

"Can't... move." Ginny struggled to speak.

"I am sorry." Harry said, "I tried to stop him!"

"Don't worry, Harry." Molly said.

"Mu... Mum?" Ginny tilted her head towards her Mother's voice. "Mummy! Where are you! I can't see you!" Ginny began to cry hard. Every sob made her have more pain. [A/N: every time you sneeze or cough or even hiccup. It makes your torso move. At least for me.]

"Oh I am here sweetie." Molly gave Ginny a hug.

"I am here too." Harry said softly.

"Harry? Please don't leave me!" Ginny then started acting weird. "A dankoo. A dinks a deepy. Mesa googlie! A wa no bata faunwat."

:"What is she saying?" Molly looked to Harry, filled with concern.

"I... I think she's lost too much blood." Harry returned the look.

"Fuu namie ciuant abited uaber." Ginny said now weakly. "K... K... Key... Me th... the... k... key."

"What 'Key'?" asked Harry.

"K... key... to... power..." Ginny said almost whispering.

"Key to what power?" Harry questioned.

"Don't trust her Harry. She must be delirious." Molly said quietly.

"His... power..." Ginny whispered, not hearing what her Mum had just said. "D... D... Don't l... l... let... him... g... g... get me." She then went into coma.

"Ginny! Wake up!" Harry screamed at her.

"Ginny, dear. Wake up." Molly said calmly. "Ginny come now. Wake up sweetie." Her eyes began to redden, filling with stinging tears. "Wake up! Please now. Wake up!"

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said, turning to her. "Why don't you go upstairs and get Hermione and Ron. Be sure to knock on their door before you enter."

"Yes, yes I shall." She then went upstairs, slowly and sadly.

"Ginny? I wont let him take you. He'll have to kill me to get to you." He lent down and kissed her forehead. Whispering, "I love you too much to let him take you."

A/N: Wow do you think 8 pages is long enough?

Well first off... Some background info: This is an idea BASED (note it's based)

on Dawn in Buffy in the 5th season. I just decided to spice it up a bit. On another

note during writing I barely even noticed that it was like the fifth Buffy season.

What I did notice is that it was based (There's that word again) on Card captors.

That is the title and part of the story. Lets just say that Ginny is going to be (

Future wise.) Having a small Judgment of the gods and THEN becomes the key.

Just to clear that up. I don't think that I'll add any more dreams to the storyline.

It might ruin the story for some people. For all that garble Ginny was saying...

It's actually words scrambled so you people wont know. It's kind of like it'll come

up later. Up until Ginny went all coma-like the story was told from her point.

And now, up until Ginny wakes up... it's told from Harry's point. Well sayonara!

I'll update ASAP! P.S. Sorry for the rude language and the graphic-ness. ;


End file.
